Fight to Debut Battle Royal
Fight to Debut Battle Royal is a a TV series featuring boy trainees from the Fantasy Kenshuusei. In this it will feature two boy groups that will be competing to debut. Each group has a total of 8 members. It started on September 6, 2015 and the series will end on August 9, 2016 when one of the groups will be chosen to deubt. Members Current Roster Teachers History 2015: Season 1 On September 6, 2015 the show was announced with the first roster and will be going to reveal their first episode on September 8, the members that will be part of the show are (in order of age): Nobuyoki Nakai, Hibiki Kurou, Saiki Sanjiro, Jin Chen, Saburou Shota, Lee Seomin, Park Taehee, Sato Ren, Kang Hongki, Yajima Mikan, Wei Gang, Choi Jungmin, Arata Katsuo, Shichirou Sora, Kichiro Aoi, and Takehiko Kenta. On September 8th 2015, they were all given member colors that they will be using for promotion during the show. On September 29, both groups choose their group names, Delta 8 for group A, and HANABI Boyz for group B. On October 1, 2015 it was announced in on the shows twitter that they will be adding two boys, one for Delta 8, and one for HANABI Boyz. It was said that if they don't find any suitable members they will not add anyone. On November 11th, they will be hosting a fanclub event with all the members of Gem$tones, Tempest, Pastel Flower, 3rd Generation of Genki Girls Club!, Ace of Spades, Queen of Hearts and W.I.S.H. The event will be titled All Stars Fan Club 1st Round. Episodes S:1= *Season 1 started on September 8, 2015, and will end on August 9, 2016 *All points are between 1 to 100. Discography Season One Singles #2016.01.13 Stand Tall Digital Single Concerts #2015.10.13 Delta 8 x HANABI Boyz First Mini Concert #2015.12.15 Delta 8 x HANABI Boyz Second Mini Concert Trivia *All the members in the major units expressed their unease at this and wished all the trainees to be alright when it comes to the final decision. *The group average for Group A at the time they were revealed was: 15 Years, and 7 Months old. *The group average for Group B at the time they were revealed was: 16 Years, and 3 Months old. *Group A said their sound would be cute, and popish. *Group B said their sound would be street, and more hip-hop. *Group B member Jin Chen was praised by the vocal instructor on how well he sang I NEED YOU on episode 1. *Group A member Saiki Sajiro and Group B member Saburou Shota were praised for their dancing on episode 3. *All the members from the major groups were shown discussing their worries for this show. *The teaches for each episode is taught by members from Genki Girls Club! or A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T. *They said it took them a whole day to practice for their first concert. Category:2015 Shows Category:Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:2nd generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:3rd generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:4th Generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:8th Generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:9th Generation Fantasy Kenshuusei